


Were-Gators and Superwives

by Amuly



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol doesn't want to waste her day off decorating a chintzy haunted house. Wanda argues it just needs a magic touch.</p><p>Written for the prompt "Carol/Wanda haunted house"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were-Gators and Superwives

Carol huffed as the cobwebs tangled themselves in her hair like they had a personal vendetta against her. She didn’t  _recall_  ever having punched the cobweb high-queen of cobweb land, but then again, she punched a lot of things. She couldn’t be blamed for not recalling every villain she faced over the years. With a blast of light Carol fried the cobweb right off her hair and into oblivion. That’ll show  _that_.

A tinkling laugh behind her made Carol jump, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. There was Wanda, slinking out of the shadows in her poofy pink dress and crown. Somehow she managed to crinkle elegantly in spite of the mass of crinoline that composed her dress. Carol huffed, blowing a lock of hair up and away from her eyes. “Why are we doing this again?” she asked.

Closing the gap between them, Wanda pushed Carol’s errant locks back with one hand, tucking it behind her ear. Carol’s face heated again, but not from embarrassment this time. “Because it’s a safe alternative for the children trick-or-treating in the big city. And it’s a fun way for them to get a little scare. Not to mention it’s good for the Avengers’ reputation to open the Mansion doors to the public-”

Carol huffed. “Okay, okay. I got it. Maybe I should have asked ‘why are  _we_ , why are  _you_  and  _I,_  doing this? We’ve got the day off from superheroing for anything less than a world-ending emergency.” Carol’s hands slipped to Wanda’s waist, tugging her closer. Their hips slotted together easily as Wanda allowed herself to be pulled, falling easily into Carol’s embrace. Carol lowered her voice as she gazed up at Wanda from beneath her eyelashes. “We could get out of here, go back to mine. I’ve got five pounds of dollar-store chocolate and half a pound of the good stuff. We could put on a scary movie…” Carol’s thumbs rubbed over the crinkly pink dress. “…I’ll probably get scared, like I always do…”

Wanda hummed, warming to the fantasy. “I’ll probably hate it and complain the whole time…” Her own hands plucked at the material of Carol’s flight-suit. 

Carol grinned. “Sounds appealing, doesn’t it.”

Wanda was leaning in, body pressing closer to Carol’s in the stuffy confines of this back room in the Mansion. Carol’s heart rate picked up as Wanda’s breasts pressed against hers, her breath caressed Carol’s lips. Wanda leaned in just a little further… to press a kiss to Carol’s cheek before pulling back. Carol growled and pouted mightily. Wanda just smiled in that secretive way she had.

"After we do our Avengers’ duty and run the haunted house for the evening," Wanda told her.

Pulling away, Carol grabbed at some of the flimsy decorations and shook them at Wanda. A rubber spider bounced sadly off her knuckles. “Come on, Jarvis really expects us to put on a show for today’s kids with  _these_  things? The decorations look like Jarvis bought them forty years ago and has used them every Halloween since. This damn spider probably scared  _Tony_  when  _he_ was a kid.”

Plucking the pathetic rubber spider from Carol’s fist, Wanda smiled down at it. “It’d probably do a good job of scaring him now,” she mused. Her green eyes flickered up to Carol’s, a mischievous glint to them. “It just needs a little magic, is all.”

Between one breath and the next the air turned moist, rank ozone of the swamp and decaying things filling the room. The electric lights snuffed out to be replaced by glistening moonlight, eerily dissipating through a thick fog that settled over the place. Carol jumped as the ground beneath her feet grew soft, crickets and mosquitos and cicadas buzzing unseen around her. Something flicked against her wrist, her neck, her hair, and Carol clutched to Wanda’s side, eyes wide.

"What’d you do!" she squeaked. It wasn’t a  _squeak_. 

Wanda’s laughter was light and airy and in  _no way_  reassuring. Carol clutched to her arm harder, face maybe hidden partially in the crook of Wanda’s neck.

"Just gave Jarvis’ decorations a little help. What do you think? Will it pass muster with the kids these days?"

There was definitely some crocodile eyes off in the distance, or maybe alligator, moonlight glinting off them. And a monster of some kind, a swamp  _thing_ , waiting and growling beneath their feet. Maybe a wolf man. Maybe both, waiting for them in the darkness.  _Were those red eyes in the trees?!_

"I hate you," Carol grumbled. She squeezed Wanda’s arm pleadingly. "I hate this and I hate you unless you make it stop."

“ _You_  wanted to watch scary movies. At least I  _like_  this.”

Something out there, in the dark! A ghost, a howl, a fiend. Carol resisted the urge to fire up her powers, knowing it wasn’t real. Knowing even if it was, it was real because  _Wanda_  made it real, and Wanda would protect her.

“ _Fine_ ,” Carol hissed. “It’s good enough for the kids. Two hours here, then we bail for my apartment. And you don’t leave my side for a  _second_! Knowing my luck, your swamp-horror will become too real and I’ll end up lost in an alternate dimension battling were-alligators for eternity.”

Wanda’s arm slipped around Carol’s waist, dress crinkling as she pulled her close. “Nonsense: you wouldn’t be stuck in an alternate dimension for eternity. I’d come and save you.”

Carol grumbled as Wanda pressed a soothing kiss to her temple. “Yeah, I know you would,” she admitted. “But I’m trying to save us  _both_  the trouble, alright? Just stick with me.”

Wanda’s answering squeeze was all the reassurance Carol needed. But she still said: “I’m at your side, always.”

Butterflies fluttered in Carol’s chest, her stomach swooping uncomfortably reminiscent of a much younger self. Carol grunted and nudged at Wanda, doing her best to ruin the moment. “Yeah, yeah,” she replied, at a loss for words.

Luckily, she didn’t really need them. Because Wanda pulled her in for a kiss, and Carol melted into her, forgetting all her worries.

Except for the ones about the were-alligator. She kept one eye open through the kiss for that guy, just in case.

 


End file.
